


Moments

by DominicKnight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: I hope you have a speedy recovery, Writerleft! Check out their stuff. :)





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> I hope you have a speedy recovery, Writerleft! Check out their stuff. :)

The first time you saw Korra, she stood in a traditional Southern Water Tribe dress that fit her in all the right ways. You were elated to meet her because Mako talked about her so much, and this Gala was for her. She seemed less enthusiastic at the introduction, but you brushed it off. The world’s peace rested on her shoulders so you figured she must be adjusting to all this attention. You read somewhere that she spent time training in the South, so of course being in a big city would be a steep learning curve.

You hope to talk to her away from all this attention, someplace where she can be more herself. With all the time you’ve spent in the limelight, you imagine that she puts on a facade as much as you do. Then again, she’s sixteen to your eighteen so she’s still figuring things out, too.

The next time you see her, she’s pulling on a new pro-bending uniform with the Future Industries logo on it. You designed them, keeping in mind Korra’s physique from what you saw at the gala. It suits her, and from what you can tell, fits her better. You compliment her on her hat trick and make plans to attend every game you can to support your team, plus your boyfriend.

 

You never thought you’d be mad at Korra. She’s intense, and brash at times, but always seems to have the best intentions. But the instant she accuses your father of Equalist ties you’re quick to anger. The idea that your father is part of a devious plan to rid the city and the world of benders seems preposterous. Korra attempts her best to explain, but you don’t want to hear it.

She came into your house and spit on your family name. The last thing you want is for her to be right because why would she be? She doesn’t know that you watched your mom die, or the depression that your father sunk into that almost ruined the company the first time. You let Korra and Chief Beifong search the Sato Estate.

Your worst fears are confirmed.

And before you know it you’re facing your father. He wants you to join him and you can’t believe this is what your mother’s death has led to. You turn against him because he’s betrayed everything you’ve been taught. The electricity through the shock glove hums across your hand as you watch your father crumple to the ground.

You go back with everyone to Air Temple Island. Being at the Sato Estate feels worse now because it’s only you wandering the halls covered in objects that hold little meaning other than decorations. The family lawyers are discussing with the Board of Directors what to do about Future Industries now that your father is in prison. They said they would keep in touch while decisions are made, so at least for now you can put some of that at the back of your mind. You make sure the workers are continuing to get paid because not all of them knew your father’s treachery.

This island becomes your new home with its minimalism and vegetarian diet. It’s only a place to rest your head for the night, and even then it’s not a restful sleep. You spend more time off of it with the rest of Team Avatar as vigilantes speeding around the city. It’s not the first time you’ve felt part of something bigger, but this feels more important than all the designing you did for the family business.

 

You assumed control of Future Industries a year ago, a wild ride that saw your company almost go under twice. Now things are improving, even if the Board seems less than pleased with a few of your mistakes. You need a drive so you find Korra and offer to teach her. She grinds the gears enough times before she gets the hang of things. You smile at her as she seems to get more comfortable behind the wheel.

It feels good to talk and clear the air about everything that happened between you two with Mako. She stares at you, and you wish you could enjoy this moment forever. You love the shade of blue of her eyes, reminding you of those glaciers you saw in the Southern Water Tribe. Something catches your eye and you both turn. Korra slams on the breaks and you’re thankful for the seatbelts or else you would have been thrown out.

The Spirit Vines have taken over whole sections of the city, ruining much of the transportation framework. You know Korra’s been struggling with her public image and people are starting to voice loud doubts they don’t need an Avatar anymore. As her friend, you assure Korra she’s more important to the world than these people realize.

You want to tell her so much more, but you steel your emotions as you head back to the Air Temple.

That island gets word that Airbenders are popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. You assemble a Future Industries airship for the occasion and the journey begins to help restore the Air Nation.

 

Everything happens so quick, that you’re still trying to piece it all together. You shift on the bed next to Korra where she stares at the ceiling. Her eyes are glassy and you wonder if she’s reliving the moments of the battle or if she’s waiting for exhaustion to take her so she can sleep.

You get up and start to get ready for work.

You have your own room on Air Temple Island, but you’ve taken up residence in Korra’s room. She doesn’t talk much, but you’ve filled the silence with work talk, and showing her designs. Sometimes you don’t even talk, you sit next to her and read. When she does fall asleep it’s short-lived, and you’re there for when she wakes from nightmares.

Senna has mentioned that Tonraq needs to return to the South and that Katara could work closely with Korra down there. A departure date has been set and the boat is being packed and refueled.

You do Korra’s hair every day and you always tell her you’d be willing to accompany her. She looks at you and tilts her head a bit.

“I’ll be okay. It won’t be long.” Her voice has returned over the last two weeks where she has felt comfortable to speak again. You wish you could hear it more, but you don’t want to push her too much.

“Just radio me and I’ll be down immediately. I always have an airship on standby.” You smile and put your hands on Korra’s shoulders. She returns the smile and you wish you could engrain that small gesture forever into your memory. It’s the same way you felt when you hugged Korra on the airship before she went to give herself up to the Red Lotus.

It hurts to see her go, but you’re hopeful that the time back home will lift her spirits.

 

You turn a page of a magazine in the small waiting area of Kwong’s. Korra called you. She called _you_ after three years of silence, after one letter, after running away for whatever reason. But she’s back and she wants to see you. You embrace her when she walks in because you’ve wanted nothing more than to hug her full and hard to ensure she’s real, that she’s truly back in your life.

And there she is standing before you with a bob, fresh clothes, and a smile. She seems different, confident and more self-assured. You see this in the way she carries herself, how she finds Prince Wu’s location and fights off the Earth Kingdom goons with ease and then helps you all escape. Once the Prince is dropped off, you take Korra back to the island.

She heads off to a meditation spot and you catch up with Pema and Tenzin. You make Korra some tea and take it to her because the sun is setting and the ocean breeze is coming in.

She accepts the cup and sips it, smiling at you. “You remembered my favorite.”

You blush and wave it off. “How could I forget?”

Korra laments about how much trouble she’s caused the world as the Avatar. She sets her teacup down with only the tiny dregs of the leaves on the bottom. You watch her wind herself up and you put a hand on her shoulder.

“Those might all seem like mistakes, but you did more good than bad.” You counter all of her negatives with her accomplishments.

You want to keep going, telling her your feelings that you’ve bottled up since she left for the South, but again you stop yourself. There’s a time and a place for all things. Plus, Tenzin interrupts. 

 

You felt the heat of the explosion wave, even from where you ducked into that stairwell. It reminded you of when your father taught you how to use a blowtorch, and the first time you saw Korra firebend. You were witness to her incredible power before. But there was something about this instance that struck you with fear.

The air cooled and you moved out of the stairwell, racing towards the epicenter. This was once a park surrounded by homes that got overgrown with spirit vines. And now its a crater with a spirit portal at the center. You start searching for Korra and Kuvira in the wreckage of the giant mech. They walk out of the portal when everyone confirmed that they couldn’t find them. You’re relieved to see Korra because you didn’t want to think about the whole in your life she would leave behind.

You hug her, and again, she’s real. This time though she has some scrapes and bruises, and she could use a shower. But then again, you all could after this battle.

 

You’ve been working on plans to rebuild the city around the new portal. It sucks that you have to do this again after you nearly finished the last restoration before all of this started. You went home for a few hours to get clean from walking the job sites and stopping by the refugee camp. There’s a wedding tonight and you want to look your best.

Korra is there to greet you when you step off the ferry onto the island. You smile and find seats by Mako and Prince Wu. The wedding is quite the shindig, but then again, it’s Varrick and he never does anything simple or quiet. You spend time dancing and mingling with people, glad to take this break to celebrate a couple that you’re so happy are finally together for the long haul.

After a quick glance around you notice that Korra isn’t anywhere. You excuse yourself and pass off your glass of champagne to a passing waiter. On the outskirts of the party, you see Korra talking with Tenzin. She looks like she could use a break, so you approach with a lie about Varrick and airbending suits. You snicker and take a seat with Korra when she asks you to join her.

You take in the colors of the portal and then watch their glow on Korra’s skin. She looks more content now with it being just the two of you. Her eyes finally turn and she catches you staring. She starts to apologize as if you need to clear the air like you did four years ago. But there’s something about this apology that is different.

You tell her you’re happy to have her in your life because really, she’s all you have left. Korra offers her condolences when your eyes well and you turn away at the thought that you’re all that remains of the Sato family. She slides her arms around you, and spirits, you wish you could have this all the time. Her skin is warm over all the firm muscle. You’re sad when she pulls away, but you don’t show it as you both look at the spirit portal.

It doesn’t take long for you two to plan a vacation. It’s spur of the moment, but you both need to get away and a whimsical place like the spirit world seems like the best option.

“Sounds perfect.”

Those are the best words to hear and they ring in your ears as you approach the spirit portal. The back of your hand brushes Korra’s and you both blush. You reach over to take her hand as you take the final last steps into the glow together.

 


End file.
